The present disclosure involves static images and related methods of fabrication and use.
Static images, which may include graphic images, patterns, text, codes and the like, have many uses. Images and patterns may be purely decorative, or they may be associated with a product, a brand name, etc. Textual images may convey various types of information. Codes may be used in various contexts. Bar codes, for example, are now widely used for identifying product types, tracking inventory and the like. Although existing methods for fabricating images may be generally satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and devices for making and using static images.